Kingdoms Wikia
The Nine Kingdoms are a fictional fantasy land where people and creatures live in harmony... and fight brutal battles. Welcome to the Kingdoms Wikia The Kingdoms Wiki is a newborn Wiki on the fantasy land known only as the Nine Kingdoms! The Wiki is, as I said, quite new (only first published August 2015) The Kingdoms Wiki is currently undergoing an overhaul as I revisit my adolescent creative spurs and properly remodel them into this format (As of February 2018) So why dont support the cause and: Create your own stories/characters/happenings! --> Post them on my message board on Dat mango Join in on interactive pages! --> here Wondering where to start? All pages can be found here! --> here The Nine Kingdoms The Nine Kingdoms make up a fictional fantasy land known only as the same name. The Land is full of mythical beings, empowering Kings and mystical magics which all correspond together, creating a: *Diverse Communities *Interesting dilemas *Brutal wars *Enslaving maniacs *And prospering Empires The story shown is set during the 3rd Era where the Kingdoms are slowly stagnating into a time of turmoil after hundreds of years of prosperity and growth. One of the mysterious Gods are playing games with the mortals, causing the corruption of Emperor Doughtaticus of Dagorlan and summoning of his servants through the Hellgate. The Elves of Ogrinos scheme and plan the downfall of the foreign Kingdoms as always, instigating a course that may lead to the possible return of the legendary tyrant, the Golden King. The Great Western Empire, while fabricating claims for the lands of the Northern Tribes, is set back by a Korg nationalist Civil-War occuring in the Southern territory of Frostern and Vampire uprisings in the Western territory of Mylrond. 'Western Continent' 'Dagorlan' Dagorlan is the seat of Imperial rule on the Western Continent, and leading Kingdom in the Great Western Empire. The current Emperor of Dagorlan (and the G.W.E.) is Emperor Doughtaticus III of House Dragorlan, but is under constant competition between the other Great Families of Helmsworth and Hawksperch. After the discovery of ancient Dragorlan tombs in the Northern province of Rumarsh and stone tablets depicting an ancient Dagorlan Kingdom that stretched into the wastes of the Northern Tribes, the Emperor has been fabricating claims for the conquest of lands in The North. Rumour has it that the Emperor has been possessed or at least corrupted by the deity, Marqash after a state visit to Mylrond but nothing can be proven... yet. 'Mylrond' Known as the Bloodlands for the red sands that cover the majority of this G.W.E. territory, Mylrond makes it's trade from the minerals found underneath the arid surface that fuel the civic and armed elements of the Empire. Mylrond is different from all other Western and Northern Kingdoms in that it's primary population are Elves or, more specifically, Blood Elves (Bludalfar) that sometimes become infected by a strain of vampirism, especially in the provinces surrounding the Hellgate; the only known rupture into realm of the Gods. This vampiric strain of the Elves has become a serious problem of late as it has become more widespread as ever as the mythic Blood Moon approaches. 'Frostern' Home to the ancient Korg (Half Human Half Dwarf) tribes that have been allied with Dagorlan since before the Empire. However, these close ties have become strained as the G.W.E. drains the territory of it's resources and gives largely nothing in return except neglect. This one-sided relationship has created bad blood in some of the Houses against Imperial control and seek the independence of Frostern as a whole. The main instigating House of Wolves has since been responsible for declaring a Civil-War against the Empire which has led to each House of Frostern's allegiances tested. 'Northern Continent' 'The North' In remains of tattered Imperial records, not much is known about the various Kingdoms found in the area known collectively as The North. The North is largely divided into nomadic tribes and ancient Dwarven Holds scattered about the vast wildlands. They mostly keep to themselves out of traditional nativism, but it isn't unknown that some tribes raid Mylrond villages across the rivers that split the continents and other tribes trade basic resources to and from the diminishing Shahdom of Myconthren. Along with barbarian humans and ancient Dwarfs, the North is also home to undead Draugar, tribal Trolls, and goblin-like Erklings. 'Myconthren' The Shahdom of Myconthren was, during the 2nd Era, the only contesting force to the dark powers of the Golden King, and a vast stretching Empire of the East. Now, their expansion into The North, Ogrinos, and Orchalum colonies has receded to purely the arid desert-land of the Shahdom's original territories. This crumbling of the ancient ruling power was caused by a war with the native Elven powers of Ogrinos that went horribly wrong and has shattered the Myconthren name, economy, trade, and relations. The current land of Myconthren is not actually ruled by the Shahdom but a split Shahdom between the Thron Dynasty in the West, that deals with constant civil unrest, and Mycon Dynasty in the East, that deals with the constant threat of Elven invasion. In literal sense, Myconthren is not actually one kingdom any more but distinctively split between the two Dynasties. In the West is the Holy Myconthren Empire under the Throns and in the East, is the Shahdom of Mycon. 'Eastern Continent' 'Ogrinos' The jungles of Ogrinos, known as both the New World and the Lands of Mystery, is held by the pagan and secretive powers of Dark Elves (Dokkalfar). As of the dictations of their religion and deity, the native Kingdom of Ogrinos are extremely racist to all other races, especially their cousin Light Elves (Losalfar) and "traitor" Blood Elves (Bludalfar). The native God has spoken to the ruling council of Ogrinos on many occasions, influencing the internal politics that occurs deep in the jungles on major issues. Currently, the Godcovens are devising a plan that would destroy the Great Western Empire and, hopefully, crumble all civilisations to a point where the righteous extermination can begin. However, this plan would require the return of the Golden King. 'Orchalum' Left as independent states by the Elves of Ogrinos through nothing but pity, Orchalum is a group of islands that are controlled by constant warring of local Goblin tribes. 'The Faar Isle' 'Slinsil' 'Kraznir' Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse